Creepers
by Jackiechane100
Summary: Jack tells the guardians just how creepy they all are.


Jack had something bothering him, North could tell. Jack had been quiet and withdrawn throughout the entire meeting. But whenever someone called him out on it, he would smile and say "Everything's fine."

But North could see how troubled he was. So, right after the meeting, but before anyone had actually left, North said "Jack, I know you're not okay. Vot's vong?"

Jack smiled and said "I'm really fine!"

"Come on! Be honest viz me Jack!"

Jack sighed, and asked North something he had been wondering about for a while now.

"North, why are you such a creeper?"

Bunny,Tooth, and Sandy, who had been heading out the door, backed up into the room.

"Vot do you mean Jack?" North asked, a little flustered.

"I was listening to a old christmas song,and I started thinking about how creepy what you do is."

"Vot?"

"In the song it said "He see's you when your sleeping. He knows when your awake"."

"Zat's just a song Jack! It doesn't mean anyzing!"

"I know. But what you do really is creepy. I mean, you sneak into childrens houses,and leave boxes."

"Boxes full of toys!"

"Exactly! An old guy who knows where a little kid lives, and knows what toys they like!"

During this discussion, the others sat on the couch, eating popcorn, enjoying the show.

"You're vording it vong! I'm ze guardian of vonder, who keeps children safe, and makes zem zink about ze magic in the vorld!"

"By breaking and entering."

Tooth couldn't help but giggle a little at that remark.

Jack turned to her and said "Actually, your pretty creepy too Tooth! You go out, fly into their homes, and take their teeth!"

Tooths eyes went wide.

"I give them money too!"

"That's even worse!" Jack said as he bent down, held his back, and stumbled forward,pretending to use a cane.

"Hello little child." Jack said in an old crone voice. "I'll give you this shiny quarter if you give me one of your bones!"

Jack stood up straight again and gave her a look that said "See what I mean?"

Tooth just blushed and put her face in her hands.

Bunny laughed a little. He couldn't help it! It was funny!

"Oh then there's this creep!" Jack said, pointing to Bunny.

"I give hope to children. How is that creepy?"

"Correction, you give candy to children. And living creatures."

"The eggs?"

"The eggs."

Sandman formed a question mark and pointed to himself. He looked a little smug too. Probably thought Jack wouldn't see anything creepy about him. Oh, he was wrong.

"Giving children dreams may sound all nice and stuff at first, but say it a few times in your head, and it starts to get creepy."

The guardians all said it a few times in their heads.

"He gives children dreams."

"The man gives children dreams."

"The old short man gives children dreams. Controls the dreams too."

"_The old,short,chubby man gives and controls little childrens dreams."_

Oh dear god.

Jack was right. They really are all creepers.

Jack felt pretty guilty when he saw how depressed everyone was about this.

"If it helps, I'm pretty creepy too!"

"You bring snow days to children."North said.

"I also play with the children, even though I'm 316 years old, and I've looked inside their houses as well. Not to be creepy, just because I was a little lonely, I SWEAR! Oh, also, most of the time I play with them, they have know idea I'm there!"

They all thought about it. That is pretty damn creepy.

They all stayed silent for a while.

Then Jack started chuckling. And one by one, they all started laughing too. On more then one occasion, almost falling out of their chairs.

"WE ARE SUCH CREEPERS!" Jack screamed.

"TOTALLY!" Yelled Tooth.

After everyone laughed,they all said their goodbyes, and went home. What they do might be creepy, but it's a little late for them to change anything.

* * *

Authors Note:

I just one day thought "What if Jack actually brought up how creepy North is?" And it escalated from there. Reviews are appreciated! Also, check out my other stories!

Disclaimer:I do not own Rise Of The Guardians or Santa Clause Is Coming To Town


End file.
